Huge Error
by the dark euphie
Summary: Eric makes a big mistake in front of a friend while in Washington. Because of this mistake he may have to keep Sookie with him at all times. E/S
1. Mistake made

While trying to convince Carlisle to sway Aro, Caius, and Marcus to announce that day walking vampires exist he realizes that he may have made a fatal error.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or SMV/TB. I only get to play with the characters a tweak.

Huge Error

Eric's p.o.v.

When True Blood came out it became a hell of a lot easier get laid and drink human blood without having to worry about glamoring the poor fool that you'd snagged into forgetting; now people practically payed to get bitten. I; however, no longer needed to put up with fanbangers, I'd had Sookie at my side now for a few weeks. \I'd bonded with her, she was not just a blood bag to me, not like those others. Makes me shiver just thinking about them.

But at the moment I'm on my way toward the Washington Peninsula, to speak with the one man the Magister knows can convince those damned Italian "royals" to come out and say they existed, I don't think they've tried True Blood yet, cause if they had, they'd have joined us in the revolution. To we night walkers it tasted like shit, literally, to them it would taste just like any normal humans blood, maybe. I was going to see Carlisle Cullen, a vegetarian vampire, who had no idea what human blood tasted like. He, we were hoping, would convince the three thousand year old Volturi leaders to say they existed and didn't need human blood if they drank the vile synthetic shit.

By the time I get to Forks, who in their right mind would name a town that, it's midnight here. Gods how I miss Sookie already, wonder how she and Pam are getting on. I'm not all that worried though, they're actually quite close surprisingly.

When I'd called the house his wife had said that he was at work. How he'd worked at a hospital for so long I will never know.

It took me fifteen minutes to find the hospital, I went directly to the directory and asked the way to Carlisle's office, turns out he runs the ER unit, so his office was on this floor. When I reach his office I open the door and wait for him to go on break and come back for a snack. I waited a whole five minutes before he walks in.

When he opens the door he seems surprised to see me.

"Hello Eric, to what do I owe this visit?" he looked at me quizzically, we'd only been friends for a few hundred years, but our meeting were few and far between.

"I'm not here on a social call Carlisle, I'm here on business. The Magister has sent me to get you to convince those senile "rulers" of yours to come out of hiding and join us in our freedom," he was about to say something and I halted him of it, "Let me finish. I know for a fact you day walkers haven't tried True Blood. This is how we want you to try and persuade them."

"How do you know it's any good?" that was the dumbest question to ask of me, I know it doesn't tasted any good, but that was to me.

"Because I've had it before, it has everything we need and it comes in all blood types. My favorite is the one that tastes very much like my bonded, O positive." '_Though it compares nothing to Sookie's sweet nectar.' _he looked slightly taken aback. He knew of my playboy ways, for me to have a bonded was a huge change.

"I'll try one," '_Thank you Freya above he's taken the bait.' _I thought microwaving the bottle. After the full minute was up I shook the bottle to make sure the whole thing was warm and hand him the bottle. He took his first sip and looked awe stuck.

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

"Of course it is, you've never had the real thing, so to you this is pure gold. You'd no longer have to live off animal blood and you'd never have to kill a human either."

"I'll speak with Aro about the True Blood. He may reconsider, but with our venom, we'd never be able to have an offered meal whenever we want, or as some would call your bonded, a pet. Tell me something of her, your bonded. She must be something special if she's snagged you old friend," he had no idea how special Sookie was.

"What can I say about Sookie? She's five- one, with long blond hair, strong legs, big bust, bright emerald green eyes. Has one hell of a right hook for someone so small, Little spit fire of a southern belle. She's not entirely human either, part Fae as we've recently found out, Brigant apparently."

"Wait; she's part Fae? But I thought your kind had wiped them out a thousand years ago, and their blood was intoxicating too. How has she come into being and how have you not drained her?" he looked terrified for my bonded.

"That had been the same thing I'd thought; that they'd been wiped out. However, as it turns out they have their own realm to which they disappeared to. I haven't drained Sookie:a) because she's mine, was meant to be mine. B) She's only an eighth fae, any more and I might have drained her the moment she'd walked into my bar."

"There has to be more to her than that. I mean yes I see why you like her, she's very much like Pam, someone who won't put up with your nonsense, but it's more than that old friend. You couldn't have wanted _her _from the moment you wanted her," I forgot how good he was at seeing through people and their games.

"Yes there is more to her than that; she's a telepath. When I first met her she's only been able to read human minds; however, with the addition of our bonding and continual exchange of blood she can now read: humans, weres, shifters, daemons, and fae. The only race she can't read are vampires; and there have been occasions where she's read mine or gleaned something off another vampire," now he looked terrified, why though?

"You do remember that Aro can read ones mind with a simple touch of the hand correct?" I nod my head. I wasn't worried about the Volturi going after Sookie, Nial would kill anyone else, other than my underlings, who dare touch Sookie, "Aro is a collector of gifts. He's still trying to get a hold of Alice and Edward, my son and daughter, for theirs. Edward, like your Sookie is a telepath, only he can't read a weres mind or other species. Alice is a seer, a clairvoyant," he's holding something back though. What, what are you holding back? Then he speaks, "He gained another of my daughters, or I considered her as such, last year. Radiant girl by the name of Isabella Marie Swan. Edward had left the girl with no way of contacting us, he'd broken the Bella beyond repair, or so most thought. But when time came to go and save Edward from himself, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Her choices were either die or be turned and stay as part of the guard, hone her powers."

"He only gave her the choice because he couldn't read her didn't he?" he nodded his head.

"Bella was lucky though, she was strong as a human as well. Now she's happy, and one of the most feared vampires in the world," I nod. I'd not known many his kind, but I knew some of their powers were to be feared. Maybe I had made the mistake of telling Carlisle that little fact about Sookie.

"Aro wouldn't have taken no for an answer any way. Turns out she's Aro's true mate, like you do with your bonded I believe, their connection is unbreakable. To say Aro was more than pleased was an understatement," so Sookie would be like a shiny new toy to him. That was inexcusable in my eyes, " If Aro ever finds out that your bonded exists you will have to guard her with your life my friend."

"I would protect her no matter the cost. It wouldn't matter if they want her or not, there are certain aspects to the bonding that your kind has no clue or respect for,"

"Like what? I didn't even know a bonding could happen between vampires and humans. What are the effects?" I was glad most of his kind had no idea what a bonding between vampires is.

"Some of the effects are increased senses, Sookie can now hear me from outside a building, she can smell even the slightest bit of blood. Physically, she can kick a were's ass. An increased sexual libido, for said vampire. I can also feel her emotions and track her if she's been taken," I said that one on purpose. I wanted them to know, if they took her, I'd find her were ever she was, "It was good seeing you again Carlisle; have a nice night."

With that I left his office and started heading home. I wanted Sookie, nothing more, nothing less.


	2. Arrival and twin terrors

Huge Error

Disclaimer: I don't own either series, if I did Bill and Edward would have died from the go. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer's been on the fritz lately and this is one of my motivator stories.

A month later

I had arrived in Volterra only a few hours previously, and am speaking with Aro. He kept talking about the twins adamantly; something I hadn't mentioned to Eric was that Aro, being Aro, had created a drug of some sorts that could turn him human for the night and slept with Bella, resulting in the twins.

"How much longer until Charles and Arebella start school Aro?" I knew that even with the 'turning human' drug that the twins would still hold the vampire gene, which would help them grow more rapidly and make Aro's genetic traits more dominant than Bella's.

"I would say only about two, maybe three months at most," at that moment Bella, Charles, and Arebella come into the room. Upon seeing their Aro they rush over to him.

"Papa!" they scream in unison, like any other set of twins would at the age of four, though they were really closer to six months old.

"Hello, have you two been good for your mother?" they just beam. It would seem Bella has very rambunctious and well behaved children.

"Yes papa," Arebella says demurely. She had Bella's face shape; but everything else was all Aro. Her eyes were the darkest blue you'd ever seen, like a true Safire only deeper. Her hair has black and curly, with tints of red. She has Bella's personality though and would grow into a beauty one day.

"That's good to hear," he says fondly. He's like more of a father than I ever have, and I've had more experience with all the teenage vampires I've at home.

"Thank you papa," Charles says cheerily. Child reminded me of a child version of Aro, he'd be an interesting character when he grew older. His eyes weren't like Arebella's though, his were an iced blue reminded me of Bella's baby blues a great deal; but held a deeper, richer tone to them. His hair like Aro's is stick strait and jet black, almost blue.

"Aro if you don't keep an eye on them you'll have to beat people off of them with sticks," I state to help him remember his manners.

"Oh Carlisle I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners. These two tend to make me forget almost everything else around me," he said the last statement toward Bella, who'd turned toward me, "Charles, Arebella may I introduce to you my good friend Carlisle Cullen," he said kneeling next to them. They look up at me for a moment before stepping forward.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," they say in unison. Damn, I never realized how creepy something like a hello could be; but they pull it off quite well.

"Hello Charles, Arebella," I look up toward Bella and smile. In many respects I still view her as my daughter, "Hello Bella. Have these two really been as good as they've told Aro or are they like Emmet and put on a good front for the public to see?" Emmet is a good son; he's just more mischievous than what most people would assume him to be.

"Oh they have they're good moments; but for the most part they're like Emmet," it was obvious now that they were smiling bashfully, "and hello to you to Carlisle. How's the rest of the family?"

"They're good for the most part," Edward was still on shaky ground though, "Edward is still a bit shaken; but he's recovering like anyone else with a broken heart would," she smiles when I say this. She may not be in love with him any longer; but she still loves him and is concerned for him.

"I'm glad to hear it; he'll find someone eventually, I know he will," I just hope she's right. He only had her for a year before she found Aro; now all we could do was pray.

"I know that, you know that, they know that; the hard part is convincing Edward of it," he really didn't believe that he'd find any one.

"Sometimes love comes in the most unexpected forms; tell him that," she then turns toward Aro and the twins, "Now if you'll excuse us these two need to go finish their studies; they just wanted to come and say hi to their papa."

"Need we really mama?" Charles asks.

"Yes," She says shaking her head, "now come along. If you finish early I'll let you torment Caius to the point of insanity," she makes an offer that they more than likely won't be able to refuse.

"OK!" and with that they start to run down the hall they'd come in through.

"See you round Carlisle," she says staring me in the eyes, hers now a brilliant ruby color. She been turned a month after the twins had been born.

"It was nice seeing you again Bella," and with that she flinted down the hall after the twins.

"They're going to send Caius up the wall one of these day; but he considers them his own in many senses so I guess it's only natural give him the same treatment they give me on many an occasion," so that's why they're so aliment about seeing Caius, he was their unofficial godfather.

"He must love the attention though?" he'd never liked Anthenodora.

"Yes he does; he just doesn't like how they act. They drive him absolutely bonkers at times," I can see it. Those two seem like balls of pure and utter energy.

"Shall we go to your study to talk business now?"

"Yes, lets. I'd like to know what this 'True Blood' tastes like," Aro seemed genuinely curious about the drink. I just hope I can keep Eric's bonded out of this whole thing. Within moments he and I were in his personal study, "May I see your memories from the encounter?" I nod because I know there is no stopping him from doing so anyway.

Sorry for the cut off; but I want to leave it as a cliffy.


End file.
